


[SH]一辆破车要什么名字啊

by Francis_wu



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Just Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francis_wu/pseuds/Francis_wu
Summary: 如题。一辆SH破车。字母前后有意义。新手上路。非常意识流。总之很难吃。
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Kudos: 5





	[SH]一辆破车要什么名字啊

倘若真的问自己，Haytham也无法得到肯定的答案。  
他不清楚，不知道，也不明白自己对shay的感情究竟是什么样的。一切都来得过于突然，就像某次死里逃生后Shay送上来的吻，最后两个人干柴烈火来了一场合着血的性事一样。不合时宜的爱意如同大旱时尝得甘霖的藤蔓似的抽条疯长，丝毫不顾大团长一贯引以为傲的冷静自持，把所有平静假象搅了个细碎。  
荒谬得惹人发笑。

但在此时此刻，Haytham的大脑拒绝响应这种复杂至极的问题，每一根神经末梢都忙着把快感反馈，为母体已然脆弱的理智堆积也许是最后一根的稻草。  
洞察之父啊...。Haytham不无放弃地想着。天知道为什么最后会变成这样——大半夜的，Shay从窗户翻进来，Haytham分明是想和他认真剖析一下感情脉络，临到张嘴，满心满眼的话又变成了一个极尽缠绵的吻。  
“Haytham...我爱你。”  
在唇齿相依的空隙里，Haytham听到了Shay模糊的示爱。也许平常那个千伶百俐才思敏捷的北美大团长会认真掂量这情意的分量，然后斟酌着说一句情话把下属僭越的行为原封不动还回去。可惜现在这个被过分火热的空气化成一团浆糊的普通人Haytham做不到。所以他决定什么都不说，扶住Shay的双肩用力一推给人推坐在床沿，长腿一迈坐上两人的腿面，伏身去亲吻那道横亘右眼的伤疤。  
于是该说的不该说的话，在这一吻里，全部明了了。

没有转圜的余地，原先就只是松散系在Haytham身上的睡袍应声而落，微凉指尖沿脊梁攀援而上处处点火勾起掩藏在深处的颤栗。正常来说，这个时候绝对是没有力气再做那些引火烧身的小动作的。也许Haytham还是继承到了他父亲公海之王的能耐，终于在作乱的手探进裤沿虚拢住性器的一刻，昂起了头，向空中吐出一口灼热的气息。  
“操我。”他这么说道。

Shay绝对听清楚了，因为下一秒Haytham就被压进了床褥之中。Shay从上面看着他，眼睛里漾着明亮的笑意，像是打碎了一船星河，无垠星空在其中流动闪烁。  
“遵命，sir.”  
带着薄茧的掌心在话语出口的同时恶意磨过最敏感的顶端，榨出些许黏稠的体液和再压不住的低呻。想来也没有哪个男人能在妥帖的抚慰下无动于衷，更何况是受家教影响鲜少自渎的英国绅士。  
诚实的欲望料峭而生，卷携着阵阵热潮毫不示弱地攻占Haytham所剩无几的理智高地。无法抑制的酸软荡蚀过腰际，沿着经络把电流传向四肢百骸，迫使Haytham顶扭腰胯去配合他下属的动作，拉出一个又一个好看的弧度。  
shay略微低头，吸啄啃咬Haytham那对形状好看的锁骨。指尖顺着弓起的腰肢一路滑下，没入隐藏在脊椎末端的凹陷中。

湿热的软肉马上在异物感作用下绞紧了探入的指节，又在前端猛烈的快感里溃然失守。在前后双重感受的夹击下Haytham终于把理智丢到天涯海角任其湮没，启开菱唇泄出低低的吟声。  
一指，二指。开拓得愈深，耳畔传来的声音仿佛浸润了蜜糖愈加黏腻，诱人亲吻的唇线下藏着绵长的湿与热，染着艳丽的色彩，像幽蓝的暗火。Shay抬眼将视线落在那带有菱角的唇上，忍不住要凑上去吻Haytham，把那些柔润的震颤吞吃入腹。而Haytham除却哑死在喉口的单音以外再无其他抗议，甚至小腿微挑扣住Shay的腰将对方再拉近一些，是全然展开的姿态。

Haytham在Shay下唇不轻不重咬了一口，然后温软的舌撬开齿关滑到里面去勾缠shay的呼吸。火舌扑动，Shay坦然的接住这愈燃愈烈的青焰，渡回去更加猛烈的明火，手上动作同样不停，摸索到甬道深处的温柔乡，轻轻戳刺。  
与先前再不一样的甘甜登上宝座席卷整具身躯，有那么一瞬间Haytham的意识都跟随着剧烈的电流冲到了不知哪去。他叹息一声，在Shay颈窝里吐出潮热的热息：“进来...Shay.”

已经做过足够的拓展，柔软的内里仿佛沼泽般湿润。但Shay还是极其缓慢地把自己的欲望沉入，一寸寸一分分碾开细嫩的褶皱。硬涨的热度，交叠的肉体，满足的喟叹，是身体上完美契合带来的愉悦。  
生鲜的温度，浓烈的情思，有滋有味。  
全然没入，暂歇片刻，略退出一些，再朝能叫人酥软的那一点狠狠顶回去。如此反复，不断深入，每一下都精准地撞在敏感点上。  
Haytham只觉得从下身掀起了滔天的浪，燃起了疯卷的火。浪头一下高过一下，火势连绵燎原，要将人倾覆，把人烧毁。而Shay的吻如雨温柔的落满了全身各处，于是，他就又被这场雨给浇透了。从头到脚，都是亮晶晶的，泛着被情欲濡湿的绯红颜色。  
“S.Shay...。”  
眸光闪动，水光潋滟。分不清是生理性或真情实感的泪砸在阴影中。  
在未知的情感面前，情欲永远是最诚实的指向牌。  
白光笼罩，世界湮灭于深吻。  
“我也爱你。”

我拿不出人们所称的爱情，   
但不知你肯否接受，  
这颗心儿能献的崇敬？   
连天公也不会拒而不收。   
犹如飞蛾扑向星星，   
又如黑夜追求黎明，   
这一种思慕远方之情，   
早已跳出了人间的苦境。


End file.
